


Don’t Stop (Rush)

by elutherya (elesteria)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Liberal use of mangos, M/M, Oral Fixation, Vignette, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Dongju’s oral fixation might only be matched by his love for fresh fruit, both of which Geonhak has first hand knowledge of.





	Don’t Stop (Rush)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little drabble that’s been sitting in my gdocs for weeks as one of the things I started writing when I was procrastinating and not working on my next ATEEZ fic. Désha’s sequel is coming, but I am slow. MOVING ON, this is really self indulgent, because hello, oral fixation. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ 
> 
> Title is from ATEEZ’s Treasure, because those are my babies.

It was only the two of them in the dorms, at the time. Dongju and Geonhak. Youngjo had left them after a brief check in, letting them know that he was taking the others out to eat. Dongju had nodded, knew there was an offer for him to join, but he also knew by the way Youngjo carded his hand through his hair that he understood if he didn’t want to come. His answer had been to burrow back under the blankets, exhausted from a late night practicing at the studio.

When he’d finally pushed himself out of bed, he’d found Geonhak in the kitchen with a knife in his hand. He’d smiled, pushed a bowl of mango across the counter in greeting, and Dongju was quick to pick it up with a couple of napkins and carry it to the living room.

By the time Geonhak had joined him in the living room, Dongju had already worked his way through a portion of what had been cut up. At the sight of how fast he was eating them, Geonhak had sat down on the floor and picked up his own piece.

“You were supposed to save some for me,” Geonhak whined as Dongju reached for the last piece. It wasn’t enough to phase Dongju as he quickly finished it off, smiling when he saw the way Geonhak was slowly eating his own.

With a hum of satisfaction, he dropped the now cleaned mango skin back in the bowl and turned his attention onto Geonhak.

He pushed up from where he’d been sitting and stumbled around the table to drop unceremoniously into Geonhak’s lap. He ignored Geonhak’s initial squawk of complaint, only focusing on tugging at his hand. Taking the mango rind Geonhak was still holding, he sunk his teeth into the remaining fruit with a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“Dongju-ah, you don’t get to have mine, just because you finished yours already.” Geonhak was quick to reach out to take it, but Dongju swatted at his hand as he took another bite. It was all it took for Geonhak to give in with a pout, and Dongju quickly finished the last bite before setting the rind off to the side. When he looked up, Geonhak was pouting at him, juice slicked hands hovering between them. “Are you happy?”

“Mhm,” Dongju nodded, shifting in Geonhak’s lap. He threw his legs out on either side of Geonhak’s hips, settling in more comfortably now that he’d finished off the last of the fruit. Licking at the tips of his fingers, he snorted when he saw Geonhak looking desperately towards the kitchen. 

“Hyung should be neater when he eats,” It was enough to pull Geonhak’s gaze back to him and as soon as he had his attention, he wrapped his spit slicked fingers around one of Geonhak’s hands and brought it up close to his face. Dongju breathed hotly on them, before he leaned forward the last few inches and licked along the palm of his hand.

Dongju wrapped his lips around two of Geonhak’s fingers, tongue curling around them. He sucked on them and Geonhak jerked against him, eyes wide and wondering.

He knew he had Geonhak then, with the way his pupils were blown wide and his breath heaved from his lungs. He was watching Dongju with rapt attention, a small whine escaping him as Dongju pulled off of his fingers, teeth scraping their pads as he went.

Dongju grinned, because he could feel Geonhak growing hard underneath him. He leaned in one last time, lapping at the palm of Geonhak’s hand, making sure to leave it slick with saliva.

He slapped his hands down onto the ground on either side of Geonhak and pushed himself up, movements loose. He hummed as he turned away from a confused look Geonhak was sending him, picking up the remnants of fruit and napkins.

He knew full well that Geonhak was most likely going to go jerk himself off with his now spit slicked hand, and the thought had his lips twisting up into a smile.

“Thanks for the meal, hyung.” Dongju grinned, picking up the bowl and sauntering back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
